Senior Year
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: It's Senior Year for our favourite gang and with leaps and hurdles along the way, can Caitlyn and her friends survive the hell of a ride? Will she and Nate love prosper even more with their problems? Find out in Senior Year. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Back on another story! This is kinda AU and it's rated M. My first rated M... She Who Would Not Be Named is co-writing this story with me and it will kinda be her '2nd' story which is collaborated with me. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

[Caitlyn's POV]

I leaned against my Chevrolet Camaro with my brother, outside my school. It was senior year which meant 'No boyfriends, no parties, no drugs, no drinking and blah blah blah'. I mean, Jesse was the one who did all that stuff and he went to a boarding school in England!

My friends were meeting him for the first time and it would be wicked. I heard a honk which brought me out of my thoughts and squealed when I saw my boyfriend of 4 years hop out with his little sister in tow. She was a Sophomore. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

"Hey baby." I smiled, giving him a kiss. Nate responded by slipping his tongue into my mouth.

"Oh, fuck." I heard Amelia mumble. Giggling, I pulled back and dragged him to my twin brother.

"Ah, the legend himself." Nate bowed playfully as he fist-bumped Jesse.

"I could say the same about you... Considering you've banged my sister how many times?" Jesse joked.

"Your brother's fit." Amelia smirked.

"Well, that's why he's mine." We heard. Jesse turned and grinned when he saw Tess Tyler, head of the cheerleading squad. I was on the team too along with Mitchie, Mara, Ella, Peggy and Lola.

"Hey babe." Jesse said, giving her a long deep kiss. We all cleared our throats.

"How do you know each other?" I asked, slipping an arm around Nate's waist.

"Met online. That's how I'm doing it these days. Shocked to find out that one of my best friends was his twin sister." Tess laughed. I smirked and we heard a honk.

A yellow Chevrolet convertable stopped right beside Nate's car and out came Mara, Mitchie and Lola.

"Hello baybees." Lola said, giving Tess and I a hug.

"Hey, looking good babes!" I said, giving my two BFFLs great big hugs.

"Same to you too, sweets. Now where's that Jesse?" Mara said, eyeing my twin up and down.

"Damn is he cute!" Mitchie giggled, feeling one of Jesse's arm up.

"Don't forget, all three of you are taken and so is he." Nate warned.

"You know? I'm fed up already, see ya after school, bro." Amelia said, leaving.

The rest of us laughed and waited for Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander and Andy to arrive. When they did, we all went inside laughing and owning the hallways. Every kid below us wanted to be us. I'm glad I wore what I wore today. A purple leather jacket, with dark blue fitting Calvin Klein jeans and a blue frilly tank brought together with blue Converse. If I wore my cheerleading outfit, I'll be perved on by a lot of guys; my age or below.

Mara, Mitchie, Andy, Nate, Jesse and I all were in the same homeroom together. Tess, Peggy, Lola, Ella, Barron and Sander were in another. When we arrived, we sat in our usual seats. At the back. Nate was seated by the wall, I was beside him, Mara on my left and Mitchie beside her with Andy in front of Mara as Jesse sat in front of Nate as his new designated spot.

Our teacher, Miss London, came in and grinned, waving her hands around has she did a peppy speech, making sure we all saw her left ring finger. "Hi students! Welcome back or welcome Mr Gellar." she started, grinning at Jesse who subtly nodded her way. "This year is going to be wicked! I hope all your Summer's were great except from you, Wesley. I see you've broken your leg..." she said, pouting. "Bet it hurt like a bitch." Now that's why we love her. She was laid back and awesome. She could take a suit and rock it, making it completely 'trashy' and sexy.

"It did, miss." Wesley laughed.

"Anyway! I'm glad to announce I'm getting married!" she squealed, making us girls awe and coo excitedly. "I know!" and she went on to tell the proposal story. "...it was romantic! Anyway! I'm also glad to be teaching most of you English Literature because we're doing work on Shakespeare." All of us groaned.

"I've covered this already when I was like 14." Jesse mumbled.

"I know... I know, guys... But it's fucking protocol isn't it? I'll try to make it as fun as possible. Some of you won't even have to endure it!" she tried to reason. "Anyway, any one of you bitches have something to talk about? Maybe about their holiday? How about Jesse? Tell us about you. I can see your sister making faces." she smirked my way playfully. Jesse chuckled and leaned back casually.

"I used to go to a boarding school back in England. Got sent over there after mine and bitch's 12th birthday." he winked at me causing me to making a 'you die' sign with my finger and neck. "Uh, enjoyed it." he shrugged.

"I bet you fucked a lot of girls over there with your looks." she winked making us all laugh. "Parties? Alcohol?"

"Eh. Of course. Until my mother found out and busted me and Cait which meant dragging me back to America and sending me straight to our grandparents all the way in Italy to behave." he smirked. "I kinda fucked twins over there. Good times..."

"Seems like you're a playa." Miss London giggled. "Have a girlfriend?"

"Bradington's very own Theresa Tyler." he said, making everyone 'ooh' the comment.

"You'll fit right in this school." Miss London winked, shaking her head slightly. "What's your family line like? You said your grandparents in Italy."

I decided to answer for once seeing as it was about me as well. "Mom's German, and Jacob's Italian."

"Jacob? Your step-father?" she asked.

"Nope." Jesse shook his head. "Our dad. He hates us calling him 'dad' because he's a little pissed about Mom's new guy." Jesse chuckled, just as the bell rung.

"Oh. Anyway, get out of here! Bell's rung!" Miss London said, shooing us all out.

I had three classes with Mara and Mitchie, two with Jesse, one with Andy and all with Nate. "Why did we leave homeroom? Our first lesson's there?" Mitchie asked confusedly. We all 'ooh'd and re-entered the room, making Miss London laugh loudly at our antics.

"I was going to call but then I thought: 'Hey, they're with Mitchie, nothing can go wrong! Espesh seeing as she is Valedictorian.'" We laughed at her comment. She then told us to join the tables into two so two people could sit together and work.

As the rest of the class filed in, we saw Ella make her way and sit on Andy's left, leaving Lola to sit in front of me. "Sander asked me out again." she said to all of us, whispering seeing at it was our 'group discussion'.

"You guys dated two years ago then broke up." Mitchie said.

"Then you tried again last year then broke up." Mara added.

"And now you want to try again?" Andy asked. Lola shrugged, looking at us all.

"He's alright. He says he's not one to play with other's emotions. And we're seniors which means college and decisions..." I saw Nate briefly look my way. We had argued about that during the holidays while we slept together in his Malibu beach house.

"Yeah..." We all mumbled.

"I'm not even sure that I'll go college here." Jesse stated. "England has a lot to offer like Oxford, Cambridge..."

"I'm moving to Texas." Lola mumbled, picking at her nails.

"I'm starting my fashion line all the way in Tokyo. So I'm going over there to study." Ella pouted.

"I'm staying." Mitchie said.

"Me too. Well, I might. I don't know?" Mara shrugged.

"New York baby." Andy simply said. All eyes laid on Nate and me. "You guys?" he asked.

"Stanford." We both immediately said before laughing about our Jinx.

"Yeah, the arts is amazing there." I said, leaning into Nate.

"And we get to be together." Nate commented, kissing the side of my head. Another thing we argued about was housing situations because we found out we had one common university on our lists and both our parents well of course both sets of mine and his agreed.

"That's cute!" Mitchie grinned, hugging us both. "I might go there. I hope I do."

"Yeah, it will be awesome. Us four!" Mara added.

"Don't forget Sander, Barron, Tess and Peggy guys." Andy warned.

"Oh Tess's going Julliard." Ella explained, perkily. "And Peggy, U of Albuquerque." Ella added.

"Awesome!" Mara smiled, proudly. "What about the guys?"

"Well, all three of us want MUNY." Andy answered for them.

"Well. That's decent." Jesse shrugged, nodding approvingly.

Just then Miss London clapped her hands together getting our attention. "Right, I'll pair you up then tell you your projects. Lola and Dylan. Ella and Leo. Andy and Mara. Mitchie and Little Miss Leslie," Leslie stuck her tongue out at her aunt. "Nate and Cassandra." I glared at my teacher then Cassandra. Cassandra was a fellow cheerleader who hated our guts ever since Tess took her best friend, Brooke's title. "Caitlyn and Brooke." I banged my head on the table as she continued to announce partners. "Jesse and Tony..."

When she was done, we went to sit next to our partners. Cass bumped me off, making Nate glare at her before kissing my hand, helping me up. Smirking, I kissed his neck, making Miss London warn us about PDA in a joking way. I waved patronisingly at Cass, smirking and went to sit by her bitchy friend.

"Now we are to act out a part of any Shakespeare play and modernise it to present to the rest of the class in two weeks. You may or may not want costumes but know that you can have them. This week is getting the script done. Good luck." With that, Miss London went to read a wedding magazine. I glared at Cass making googly eyes at my boyfriend who desperately tried to move away from her, with the help of my brother and Andy.

Brooke went on to chat about her new boyfriend and I continuously banged my head against the table, wishing the lesson to end already.

* * *

**Hoped that was good! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

As soon as the last class ended, I rushed out to my locker to grab my stuff. I heard a slight commotion behind me and turned to see it was Nate and this brunette girl, laughing about something has he handed her stuff books. I strained my ear to listen to their conversation, pretending to not notice.

"Sorry about that." the girl said.

"It's okay. I guess you're new here?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. I moved here two weeks ago and here I am, in a new school." the girl laughed.

"I'm Nate." Nate said, introducing himself.

"Bethany. Bethany Copeland." Bethany said. I turned and saw her smiling flirtatiously. That's when I decided to intervene.

"Babe? Everyone's waiting outside by the cars." I called out, walking up to them. "Who's this?" I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, this is Bethany. She's new." Nate said. Bethany's smile faltered as she shook my hand. I could see the words written in her mind that of course he was taken.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Come on! You're not that shy, are you?" Nate asked, chuckling.

"So, how was your first day?" I asked kindly.

"Alright. Thanks." she nodded, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Okay?" I offered. She nodded. "Babe, let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and waving at Bethany. When we reached my car I turned to face him, tight lipped. "You go near that girl and I cut off your balls." I warned.

"Fuck, where did that come from?" Nate said shocked as his sister reached into his back pocket to get his car keys.

"The looks she gave you. Bad news, she is." I said. "And if you go near her-"

"Your balls are a bye-bye." Amelia grinned, getting into the driver's seat. Nate nodded and gulped before he realised his sister's actions.

"Hey! Get out!" he said, banging on the window since she had conveniently 'locked' the car. I chuckled and waited for my brother to come.

* * *

"Isn't this lovely?" Mom asked. "Us finally eating as a family."

"You're not my family and you'll never be." Jerry mumbled, eating.

"Jeremiah!" Ricky shouted from the head of the table. Mom shook her head and sighed.

"It's fine." she mumbled, eating her own food. "So, Lorraine, how was your day?" Mom asked Raini, our new step-sister.

"It was okay, Rebecca. Thanks for asking. And please, it's Raini." Raini smiled politely.

"Why can't you be like your sister?" Ricky mumbled to his son. Jerry and Raini went to a different school than Jesse and I and they were seniors too.

I checked my phone for any messages and sighed. I just wanted out of this family dinner.

"Baby girl, you're quiet. What's up?" Mom asked, everyone looking at me.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head. "Just tired is all. First day back at school." I smiled.

"Are you and Nate okay?" Mom asked hesitantly.

"You do know, you're meant to focus on getting into Harvard and not think about boys, Caitlyn." Ricky said, looking at me. Jesse briefly looked at me.

"Uh... I want to apply for Stanford." I mumbled quietly. The whole table looked at me again. I was never one to speak out loud during these moments.

"Wow, that's good." Mom smiled. "Isn't it, Rick?" she asked. Ricky sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, Caitlyn. I'm not even your biological parent and I'm dictating your life."

"It's okay." I smiled.

"So, Jesse? Cambridge? Oxford? Which one is more you?" Mom asked proudly. Jesse chuckled and sighed.

"Oxford, I guess." he nodded.

"I am so proud of you, sweetheart. We can never get Caitlyn to leave the country to do what you do. I see bright paths in your future, my baby." Mom cooed. I glared at her. Was that a little dis at me?

"So, Raini and Jerry. I hope Yale and Harvard. No complains." Ricky stated.

"Yes, dad." They mumbled. I suddenly got an alert on my phone and as did Jesse.

I smiled when I read the message.

**_[The Crash! You are invited to this hot party hosted every year by me, the wonderful Kelsey! Be there or be squared, motherfuckers!]_ **

Only the cool people got in.

"What's that?" Mom asked, trying to see.

"Oh, Nate invited us to some garage party to celebrate senior year." Jesse lied easily. Damn he was good. "And Caitlyn, being the best sister in the world, got me an invite." he kissed my cheek.

"When is it?" Ricky asked.

"Saturday." I said. He nodded and continued to eat.

* * *

The party was in full swing when me, Jesse and the girls arrived. We quickly spotted the guys fairly quickly. But when I saw my boyfriend, I saw him laughing with that Bethany girl. I was happy I wore what I wore. It was fairly revealing. My parents, all four, will kill me if they saw me.

It was a white criss-cross shirt. Well I say shirt... It was more of a bra that clipped to my mini black skirt. I wore Vans and had my hair in a ponytail, finished off with black mascara and red lipstick. I decided to work my way around the dancing, sweaty bodies to where Nate stood with Bethany at the bar.

"I was looking for you!" I called out happily, kissing him. Nate slipped his arm around my waist nervously.

"Uh, how long have you been here for?" he called out, over the music.

"About twenty minutes! I haven't even had a drink yet!" I replied. He quickly ordered a vodka gin & tonic for me with lime.

"Hi!" Bethany called out to me.

"Hey!" I replied, drinking my beverage and sucking the sour lime, squeezing my eyes shut. "What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"This party!" Bethany said. "Look, I'm sorry if I got on bad terms with you." she said. Over the week, I glared at her because she flirted with Nate. Whilst I was _there_.

"Oh fuck off." I said bitterly. "Now that means-"

"Stay away." Tess smirked, folding her arms. "You mess with our bitch and her guy and we mess you up." she said, the whole gang standing behind her.

"Look, I ain't looking for trouble." Bethany said, raising her hands.

"Well you've got it." I smiled, titling my head.

"So, if you were to... let's say, hang out with one of our guys... We'll skin you alive." Lola said.

"Or if you hang out with any of us. Period." Mara added. "Now run along little bitch."

"Assholes." Bethany muttered before leaving.

"Thank you!" I grinned, waving. I turned to Nate and glared at him. "I warned you." I whispered, shaking my head.

"Come on! I wanna dance guys! I don't like this ganging up on some little fucked up bitch no more." Ella pouted, screaming her way through to the dance floor, us girls following her actions.

Forty or so shots later. I felt so drunk and giddy. Nate had managed to get into my good books again as we just made out in front of Bethany, trapping her from going anywhere.

"Let's take this somewhere else." I whispered, kissing his neck and biting it slightly.

"I just wanna take you here." he mumbled, kissing my neck making me moan. "But let's go, anyway." With that, he grabbed my hand and led me outside.

* * *

"So, how was this garage party?" Raini joked, seeing Jez and I enter the house at past 3 AM. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, a glass of water in her hands.

"Rabid." Jesse mumbled, slipping his glasses off to reveal his black eye.

"Fuck, how did you do that?" Raini asked, touching it slightly.

"Bethany. Some bitch just hit him because he and Tess were basically fucking each other in front of her." I said, slipping my leather jacket off and groaning.

"I bet you had fun too? Nate did you good, this time?" she asked, leading us to her bedroom.

"He's amazing at make up sex. We did it outside." I smiled, reliving the memory.

"Don't cum on my bed, bitch." Raini giggled.

"Shut up!" I grinned, throwing a pillow at her. Raini was the best step-sister ever. Always covered for us no matter what even though she was an 'angel'. She was just like the rest of Rebecca and Ricky's children. Party animals.

"When you get pregnant, don't come running to me." she said, sipping her glass of water. "So, how's life?" she asked.

"Alright." Jesse said, lying next to her. "I can't wait to leave America again." he mumbled sleepily.

"How come?" I asked, frowning.

"You guys... Mom and Dad... I'm happy I got out while I could. I can't handle it like you can, Cai." he replied. "I was almost hesitant coming back for senior year." he confessed. "But I missed you. You're half of me and I've been longing for you for years."

"Same." I gulped, swallowing my tears.

* * *

**Sorry but I am discontinuing this story. It's not popular or worth my time any more! x Anyone PM to adopt it if you want.**


End file.
